How to Feel
by Kaitake
Summary: Angela seems to be struggling with her own emotions, and what it means to be human. So she turns (or, more appropraitely, he forces her to turn) to Dingo for help. But she certainly doesn't get the answer she expected... Set after the end of the movie. Rated T for provocativeness(?)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Expelled From Paradise or its characters. All rights to the owner and creator.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I watched this movie on Netflix, and I absolutely adored it! I saw that the only fiction on this page was 41 words long, and lacked actual use of the characters or plot. So I decided, why not write one myself? I doubt many people will read it, but hey, those who do will surely be happy!**

 **Now, I am aware of the age difference between Angela and Dingo. But for the purposes of this story (and my own fangirl-ish needs) I decided to have them fall in love. Why? Well, mentally, Angela is much older. And, for that matter, I'm not a strong believer in age being too important when it comes to love. It never explicitly says Dingo's age, and while he is definitely older than her, that doesn't mean they can't fall in love.**

 **So if you have a complaint, shove it right up your ass! I don't give a sh*t, and if you do, then just leave.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

 **How to Feel**

The memories of paradise just couldn't seem to leave her. They twisted around her brain and pulled themselves tight, like a boa constricting its prey. As the memories neared her, fangs flashed in a furious attempt to send her into tears, she remembered the whole reason she came back in the first place.

That's right. It was her choice to come back. For Frontier Setter.

If it weren't for her and her companion Dingo, lying in the sand next to her, then Frontier Setter wouldn't be up in space right now, undoubtedly making his mark on space for the sake of the humans he used to work for.

Ah, yes. Humans.

Being one was so strange, Every movement felt different than what it was in the virtual world. It felt like it had more purpose, and it felt like it had more depth. It was strange, really. Even though every movement here risked some sort of danger and some sort of weakness, it still felt better.

If it weren't for the man lying beside her, she would never have known such a thing.

That lame scruff of his he called a beard and that weird curly hair he was so fond of. Yep, that was the Dingo she knew, alright. Nothing all that special about him at first glance, except for maybe the air of arrogance that constantly surrounded him. But truthfully, there was something special about him.

Not physically, really. He was just another human.

What Angela saw in him was much more special. It was what lingered in his heart. From the way his eyes had that childish glint when he smiled, to the way his laugh sounded when he teased her. Everything about him had so much depth. Everything about him had so much emotion.

Everything… that she didn't have.

When Angela confirmed that Dingo was completely asleep, she stood, making her way over to a large set of rocks looking over the edge of a cliff. She used her vast agility to jump up to the top of the highest rock with ease, and settled down on it. She stared up at the stars, thinking once again about Frontier Setter.

God, even that puny robot had more depth than she did.

After being so used to living in a virtual paradise where only missions and leasing the higher-ups mattered, Angela had forgotten how to feel certain things. What was it like to feel pity? What was it like to feel love? What was it like to feel lust? What was it like to feel-

"Hey," a voice behind Angela startled her out of her thoughts, and she quickly whipped around to see Dingo standing behind her. He walked over, settling himself down beside her. "What're you still doing up? We've gotta be up at the asscrack of dawn tomorrow for a job."

"O-oh, yeah," Angela stammered, embarrassed at having been caught. "I know. I just… needed to clear my head. Think about some things."

"Hmm?" Dingo smirked, his eyes doing that glinting thing Angela liked. "What sort of things? You look upset."

"Do I?" Angela chuckled, stretching her arms above her head with a small smile. "Well, I guess that solves one thing."

Dingo watched her with a concerned silence for a moment before turning forward, staring where she was. "It's about your new body, isn't it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"E-eh?!" Angela yelled, turning to look at him with a shocked expression. "H-how did you-"

"It doesn't take a genius to notice how mopey you've been ever since you came back to Earth, Ang," Dingo taunted, rustling her hair playfully. "Well, go on. Fess everything up."

Angel opened her mouth to whine in protest, but shut it. "Perhaps… that's a good idea." she thought aloud, placing her hands behind her head and lying on her back. "I've just been thinking… I have the human body, right? I have everything you have. I have more than what Frontier Setter had. And yet…" she felt her voice crack, but swallowed her sobs and continued on. "And yet, it still seems that I can't feel the same emotions as you or he could. It isn't fair. I came back here to help Frontier Setter and his stupid dream, so why don't I get to feel?"

Dingo's eyes widened slightly. He certainly hadn't expected something like that to bother his thick-skinned companion. "What kind of emotions can't you feel?" he asked, lying on his side with his elbow propping him up. "Maybe I can help you out."

Angela suddenly felt her face get hot, and she turned to her other side, facing away from him. "Wh-why should I tell you?" she argued. "It's not like you could understand, anyways. So how could you help?"

"Dammit, Ang," Dingo suddenly grabbed Angela's arm, turning her around so he could meet her eyes. This only caused Angela's face to get even redder, which Dingo obliviously ignored. "Either you tell me, or I'll find out myself. We're partners."

"...fine." Angela grumbled childishly. "The main ones are... pity, l-love, and l-lu-lust…"

Dingo thought silently to himself for a minute, and suddenly busted out laughing.

"Wh-what?" Angela asked softly as Dingo clutched his stomach, eyes crinkling. "Whaaat?!" Angela protested again, punching Dingo in the arm.

"N-nothing, nothing," Dingo sighed. "It's just that I know exactly how to help you. Damn, if you'd only come to me sooner."

"Wait, you can help me?" Angela sat up straight, excitement glimmering in her expression. "Well, get on with it!" she smiled widely, completely ready to… feel human.

"Okay, well, you've actually felt pity already." Dingo began, laughter all gone. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have come back to help Frontier Setter in the first place."

"That's what that was..?" Angela smiled faintly, voice quiet as she put a hand over her heart. "Wow… who would've thunk it?"

Dingo chuckled at that, and suddenly grabbed Angela's two hands, keeping them near her heart but pulling them forward just enough to make her move. "And this is what love feels like." he smirked before leaning forward, his lips meeting hers n a single swift motion.

Angela felt her face heat up and her heart spin around in millions of tiny circles as the overwhelming sensation filled her body. As her eyes closed and she leaned further into her trusted companion, she felt that emotion she desired so greatly make her entire body tingle.

Dingo suddenly pulled away quickly, a devilish smirk on his lips. "And as I run off to the jeep, that emotion you called 'lust' will make you want to kiss me again, and again, and again…"

"Wh-who said I wanted to kiss you again?! Idiot!" Angela argued, face red and her mind pulling her towards more intimate thoughts involving her and Dingo, in that jeep.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just go sleep in that bed all by myself, with no shirt on and nobody to keep me warm…"

"H-hey!" Angela whined, chasing after him frantically. "Wait up! You can't just leave me here and sleep alone- argh, you moron!"

* * *

 **The End**

 **Please review, favorite, and check out my other fics! Thanks!**


End file.
